Hot and Studly meets Brains and Sexy (Lots of extras!)
by alwaysthere39
Summary: All the little extras I write after some of the episodes, when i feel that the scenes don't do Bones justice. Chap 1&2 - Mistletoe Chap 3 - Booth Becomes evidence Chap 4,5,6 - Cleopatra's bed
1. Steamboats (part 1)

"Hey Bones! Ya called? Caroline was saying something about... uh about the.. uh-mm ..." Booth found himself losing the ability of speech when he eyes spotted the small sprig of mistletoe. Thoughts about kissing Bones, as well as things deviating from aforementioned kissing, made the FBI Agent really hot and bothered. He scooted to a stop just barely underneath the red berries and pointy leaves, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Yes, Booth, I did call. What were you saying about Caroline? Booth? Hello?" Brennan lifted her head up from her desk, and immediately started sweating. Damn it! Kissing Booth is going to be no big deal, she reasoned, just a means to an end. Well, it could lead to a much naughtier end, her brain quipped, but she shoved the idea firmly into a deep, dark hole.

She slowly got up from the desk and stood next to Booth, eyes brimming with apprehension. Sex and kissing are signs of affection, common in all species, natural to our genetic make-up, she shouted in her head against the wave of unfamiliar fear. She placed a level look on hear features.

"I thought come Christmas festive decorations would add a little color to the place, though I do not perceive how a simple spruce of vegetation could possibly affect the body's chemical and physiological state... " Brennan babbled, then took a deep breath. "I should warn you about Caroline's demands..." She stopped and popped Booth's favorite Wriggly's Double mint gum into her mouth and feverishly chewed.

"Huh? What? Caroline's coming? What demands? Why are you chewing gum, Bones?" Confusion clouded Booth's features as he finally tore his eyes away from the accusing mistletoe and found himself REALLY close to his partner. Her deep, blue eyes were filled with hesitation, and the cogs in his brains went on overdrive. He could smell her hair, the coolness o the lab around her, the slight tang of alcohol disinfectant and decay that made his brain short-circuit. It has a distinctly "Bones" touch, and he was thinking that maybe he could bottle in and put it in his car or shower or someplace...

When Caroline burst through Brennan's office door.

When she say the two just THIS close from actually bolting,she smirked and exclaimed, "Hey there you two! oh look! Mistletoe! well, go on..." She shoved the very confounded Agent under the green and smiled at Brennan indulgently.

Brennan took a deep breath just as Booth turned to protest, grabbed the lapels of her favorite grey Armani suit, and kissed Booth.

Then she felt herself slipping, knees weak, and she let her control go. she felt her kips parting, tongue searching and she felt a little zap of joy and electricity pass through her when Booth groaned and pulled her to him. Her head tilted upward to meet his, and the warm of his lips drove her mad with longing. She breathed in his aftershave, the smell of his shampoo, her fingers lightly dancing over his neck as she gripped onto him for dear life. Booth deepen the kiss and she complied, pressing herself flush against him, a perfect fit against his warmth, his safety, his protection.

Than a small part of her woke up amidst the haze of her longing and shook her. This was wrong and she knew knew it. She sighed and pressed her lips to Booth's in an attempt to banish reason, but it had taken hold of her.

She pulled back from Booth.

* * *

Please review, comment and support :) thanks! Part 2 is coming soon! :D


	2. Steamboats (part 2)

Booth's mind was pudding. Pudding, that had been tossed around the office of his favorite anthropologist, and was now evaporating under mistletoe his partner had deliberately hung up.

His partner was_ kissing him,_ _under mistletoe_, in her _office_, and SHE had started it. Booth's private dream was coming true, and he honestly had no ideas why, or any objections.

Now, by the response he was getting from her, boy, she wanted it badly too.

He was shocked when she first grabbed him and planted her full, sensuous lips on him, and then groaned when her fingers feathered across his neck. He deepened the kiss and breathed in the intoxicating bouquet that was Temperance Brennan - hot, sexy, brainy and mostly culturally clueless. Her lips parted in a moan and his body responded automatically, so in tune and one with hers. He tasted the coffee she had drunk in the FBI building earlier that day, her favorite brand of organic toothpaste (who makes these things, he had protested when he found out), and then he tasted HIS favorite brand of gum in her mouth.

Whoa, Bones remembered what gum I ate? His brain nearly fried with all the deductions from that one detail.

As if on cue to stop him from thinking, she pressed her body fully into his and pulled onto the lapels of his best suit.

Booth just about lost it then. throwing caution, and every other gentlemanly attribute to the wind (oh, to heck with Caroline!), he grabbed her waist and breathed in his Bones. He drew out the kiss, softly, and Bones kissed him back urgently. Booth thanked the Gods that heaven was real and that he was holding it.

Then he sensed her body stiffen, and his mind wet into overdrive. it jump-started out of shock as his Bones pressed her lips to his once last time, and she pushed him gently away. Internally screaming "so close!", he watched befuddled as Bones turned to Caroline (now wearing a thoroughly shocked expression and blushing madly). "Was that enough steamboats for you..? It was easy, like kissing my brother..." Brennan rushed head to explain, peeking at Booth from under her eyelashes.

Caroline fumbled with her tongue for a while, found it and promptly replied,"Well, it sure is. you must _really _love your brother... The trailer's all set up, Cher, and you can have it first thing tomorrow. You have yourselves a fine Christmas!" She handed Brennan the paperwork in a manila folder and hastily shuffled out of the office.

Booth stared at Brennan as he watched Caroline smirk her way out of the office out of the corner of his eyes. Did that just happen? Why? Oh, for the love of all the saints, Temperance Brennan kissed him for a trailer for her dad? His mind was a jackhammer of questions, and he stared as Brennan quickly strode to her desk.

"Thanks Booth, I can't talk now, i still have... uhmmm, some... bones to look at..." Brennan couldn't think as she let out the lamest excuse her intelligence produced at the moment. She breathed out and chewed her lower lip, not daring to meet Booth's searing gaze.

Damn, did she just call her evidence 'bones'? She never does that, Booth's brain protested violently. She must be really having second thoughts... He scratched his head in confusion. One minute she was kissing him like her life depended on it, the next she was trying to shove him out of her office

''oh... yeah I uh, still have some reports to write... excuse me... and uhhhhh, thanks for the gum Bones," Booth trailed off in a weak attempt to reply, and seeing Brennan's obvious discomfort, practically ran from the office and the awkward sexual tension that threatened to sour.

* * *

Brennan's heart fell and she sunk her head into her hands after she was sure Booth was gone from the office. She was sure it would be a simple peck on the lips to satisfy Caroline's curiosity and quash her nosiness of Brennan's personal life. she did not expect it to turn into a mind-stopping, passionate make-out session.

Now, she was stuck with a whole range of feelings she couldn't tell anyone about, and she had led Booth see her vulnerable. She sighed and sat back in her chair.

Well, she could talk to one person, her mind whispered. She hesitated, then grabbed the office phone. After three rings, she heard a familiar "hello" at the end of the line. She inhaled and began

"Sweets? Are you free for a consultation coming Monday or do you have plans with Daisy?"

* * *

.. And there's part two! thank you for noticing this small space of the World Wide Web, and I'll post something up next week :D please review away!


	3. Evidence

Here you go, another generous helping of extra hot, extra sexy B&B!

it's everyone's favorite scene, the one time we get to see one of them mostly naked. :)

ENJOY~

* * *

"Stop... Booth, stay still!"Cam chides as Booth fidgets around.

"Well, you get early blown up by a bomb and see if your butt can stop moving..." Booth mutters. "I'm fine, Cam! Really! Look, I'll walk in a straight line for you if you want?" He offers desperately.

Cam gives him a look that Booth immediately winces under. "Seeley Booth, I am the doctor here and I decide you're okay, WHEN you're okay." She resumes her post-trauma examination, holding up fingers and shining a small torch into each of Booth's eyes.

About 5 seconds later, Booth starts to pout and Cam gives in. "Alright... You can go Seeley."

Booth jumps up in glee and heads to talk to the witness, thanking all the saints for freeing him.

As if the day could not get any worse, Hodgins shouts "Stop, Booth!" Suddenly, everyone notices pieces of Bomber Santa on Booth's hair and suit.

"You can't go anywhere, Booth. You're evidence now." Brennan promptly informs Booth, then assures him that the witness will be available at the Jeffersonian once he's finished being evidence.

Booth turns around and gives Hodgins a stare that makes lesser men quake, Hodgins included.

{back in the lab}

Brennan sits Booth on a mobile lab table, and pushes him into the Bone Room.

_Oh well, I feel more like evidence with each minute_, Booth's mind protests._ At least it's Bones with her tweezers, not Cam..._ Still, Booth resumes slouching and pouting in a show of protest to his current position.

Brennan notices, and her lips twitch upwards at the corners. She deftly picks up the last visible pieces off of Booth's dark blue suit jacket, then promptly announces with a smile, "Okay... I have to remove your clothing now." She tries to sound nonchalant.

Booth's brain starts running through all his fantasies involving his favorite scientist and the "collection of evidence". Smoke nearly comes out of his ears as he suddenly sits up. "Wha- Why?" He manages to blurt out, before Brennan's hands reach out from behind and grasp the lapels of his suit jacket. Her hands brush across his shoulders and he stills, feeling a small zap of electricity pass between them. He desperately tries to calm his thundering heart.

"There may be particulates," Brennan informs him seriously, as she slides the jacket off. She smiles, fully aware Booth can't see her, and notices that Booth flushes a shade of red all over.

"Particulates..?" Booth dumbly repeats, suddenly feeling a warm glow upon his face. He tries not to imagine her taking anything else off, or her hands on the side of his face, in his hair...

"Evidence for Hodgins, and flesh for Cam..." Brennan carefully folds up the jacket and walks around the lab table to face Booth. She notes, with a small amount of satisfaction, that Booth hasn't protested yet. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it.

"Ya know, the bomber said something 'bout 'answering the call'. What do think that means?" Booth tries to talk about the case and keep his mind from wandering. Somehow, it doesn't work as he sees Brennan skirting the table and standing in front of him. He fights to breathe as she replies, hearing the words but not quite comprehending anymore. Blood starts to rush south as Brennan loosens his tie, and he can't really think clearly as she leans close and he breathes her perfume in.

"Spatter..?" Booth automatically repeats the last word he manages to catch through the lusty haze. _Damn, this is so unfair_, his brain whines, _but really nice._ He resists the sudden urge to grab Brennan with both hands and kiss her.

Brennan gives Booth a queer, questioning look. She was sure Booth had heard her; after all she was nearly chest-to-chest with him. She smirks and starts on the top button of his white dress shirt, suddenly noting that Booth does look really appealing in such simple wear. Angela might even describe him as _delicious, _her brain suddenly teases, and she schools her features once again.

Booth panics as Brennan begins to unbutton his shirt. _Oh dear, this is getting too close, too intimate for partners_, Booth's brain sing-songs. Booth's brain seems to enjoy his obvious discomfort, and has already betrayed him by playing _all sorts of things Bones could do to him with his shirt off_, or _other places_ she could take his clothes off...

He tries to remedy his guilty conscience by offering to help himself. Brennan simply bats his hands away and cites something about "compromising evidence". _M__aybe she enjoys it_, Booth's brain suggests. Damn._ This impossible woman. _

He watches as she slowly, expertly works her way down his shirt front - slender, slim fingers trailing lightly over the white fabric. His breathing starts to quicken as he watches each treacherous button pop open, not even resisting under Brennan's touch. _What those fingers could do to him..._

Brennan finishes with the button and slides the collar over Booth's shoulders. She quickly rounds the table and slides the rest of the shirt off, appraising Booth's sculpted form. "You have a perfect acromion, Booth..." Brennan can't help but murmur. Booth grins and thanks her, giddy with praise and and inflated ego, although he has no idea what she just meant.

Brennan pauses and admires Booth's muscled frame, eyes greedily eating up the details. She starts noticing small details about her partner: a slight hunch from his tense back, scars from trips overseas, balanced biceps from regular workouts, left arm spaced further from his body than his right to accommodate his firearm and she notices he doesn't wear cologne. Booth still smells refreshing, slightly sweaty from his earlier adrenalin rush with the bomber, blending with a unique mix of his shampoo and his brand of car air freshener. It's a new revelation to Brennan, and she suddenly feels a new sense of admiration and respect for her partner. He seems perfectly built to protect and defend, and she can't help thinking_ how awfully enticing if he just belonged to her - to have his protective arms around her, his maddening scent on her_.

She unconsciously shakes her head just a tiny bit, reflex and fears built over the years kicking in. She resumes her task, shelving away all the silly thoughts.

She motions for Booth to stand up, and gently tugs on his 'Cocky' belt buckle. Booth's mind goes into shock as the traitorous buckle simply clicks open, and the belt slides smoothly off._ As if the world is conspiring to damn me to hell just with inappropriate thoughts of me and this sexy woman... _

He glances around the room to distract himself, and resorts to frantically reciting the saints (something he hasn't done in a long time) to push away the start of the erection he feels coming as a result of all his secret fantasies. _Oh God, if she sees any hint of any bulge coming from down there, she's gonna know what's going on up here, and frankly it's not my fault I'm being undressed by my very, very attractive scientist partner..._

Brennan is confused by Booth's sudden outburst of different saints, but continues nevertheless. Frankly, his reaction is rather gentlemanly and kind of cute, though Brennan would rather die before admitting this detail.

She notes that his pants hang rather low on his tasteful hips, iliac crests just visible above the waistband of his boxers._ Yummy. _She catches herself from running her fingers over his hips.

She quickly pops the pants button open as Booth ups his recitation in a last minute effort to retain his hold over his mind. She smiles, and slides the pants down -

The door to the Bones Room bursts open, and jolts both of them out of their cloud of lust. Brennan is on her knees in front of Booth - who has suddenly attained a magnificent pink glow all over - and his pants are still pooled on the ground by his feet.

Camille Saroyan freezes, then cheerfully teases, "anyone for mistletoe?"

"Just collecting evidence," both partners hastily chime, though neither of them could for one moment think up why they should sound so guilty, or embarrassed.

* * *

Sorry, not as naughty (or hot) as the last one, but this scene is stuck in my head.

Next one is gonna have Angela, Hodgins and a certain Egyptian exhibit. :D


	4. The fall of Cleopatra

Hodgins, Angela and a certain Egyptian exhibit try to figure things out between them. After Roxie breaks up with Angela, Angela is lost.

A three-part short.

* * *

"What's wrong?" The words were out of Hodgins mouth before he even registered he had spoken them. His brow furrowed, he continued to gaze steadily at an apprehensive Angela.

She had appeared at his door after lunch, face tight and blotchy. Like she had cried. His mind has responded automatically to her unease - it was always easy to read each other's body language.

"I broke up with Roxie." The declaration comes out in a rush, and Angela's lips set in a thin line right after she blurts it out. She knew better than to lie to Hodgins - after all he had been down that road too.

Hodgins' face goes hard for a moment, and Angela wonders if by confessing this she has brought up memory of his own pain. She visibly relaxes when he sighs, suddenly aware that she does, indeed, hold the opinion of this man before her very highly.

"I'll grab a break, and we can talk." Hodgins tells her gently, and she nods. Angela doesn't tell him she doesn't feel like talking, like eating, like anything. He probably knows all this from personal experience. She watches him neatly pack his things away, set his precious machines to run on schedule, and finally leave a small yellow post-it note on the cleared desk. She smiles at the running joke between all of them at the Lab, that by leaving a post-it note stating urgency or importance, they were entitled anything in the Jeffersonian. This, of course, is not true at all, but it doesn't stop Hodgins from repeatedly 'borrowing' things from the departments. Then she wonders that if she were as important to him as catching a murderer by any means, that he really doesn't care if he gets into trouble because of this.

Hodgins finishes and sweeps the lab with his gaze, mentally checking a list of things. He murmurs an apology to his treasured equipment, a habit made out years in love with his work. Then he shrugs when he notices Angela's small smile, as if still teasing him about his affection for programmed hunks of metal. When they were still dating, she would fake jealousy when he spoke to or praised his equipment, but he always let her know in the end she was the one he really treasured. Hodgins knows that Angela is still as important to him, but he wonders is she does, and whether she will let him express it. He shakes his head, and walks with Angela.

Both of them stroll together out of the Lab, and instinctively head toward the storage halls in the back. It is already much quieter when the Lab door seals effortlessly shut, but what they want is a private place. The storage halls rarely have people at this time, and it is deadly silent as the pair pace along the exhibits. The air between them is heavy with unspoken words, regret and tension that neither wants to be the first to break. They head in no particular direction, and the pace slows.

Angela peeks at Hodgins out of the corner of her eyes. Her eyes dance over the little things she loves about him - his light stubble that weakens her knees when they made love in the past, the golden curls that seem to fall everywhere, the expression on his face when he's deep in thought. Then she sees the tight shoulders and with a pang of guilt realize that the screaming, haunting nightmares Hodgins has of being trapped underground have returned in her absence. She resists the impulse to knead his shoulders, silencing the idea with the very simple fact that they are not together anymore.

Hodgins, meanwhile, has taken to introspection. He knows that he will do anything for this woman, no matter the cost, but does she need it? Does she want independence and freedom, or does she want a warm, strong, comforting shoulder at this moment. Even with everything intimate he knows about Angela, he still know what she truly wants, because he knows what he wants isn't going to be her wish as well. He snaps out of his reverie with a start when he sees the Egyptian exhibit a few feet in front. The memories gush back, unneeded, unwanted and he stills to fight the urge to grab her and relive some of those memories.

Angela senses Hodgins still beside her, and she glances up. A soft gasp escapes her as she, too, stands there and remember. The exhibit looks exactly the same since their last secret rendezvous here, Cleopatra's bed sheets still haphazardly laid out. Their last conversation her springs to mind -

_"hmm Jack, I could get used to being a queen..." They are lying naked, right on the bed Hodgins claimed belonged to Cleopatra._

_"Pharaoh, Angela. I'm sure you'll be the fairest one of them all..." He laughs at the fairy tale pun._

_"Well, I wouldn't be much use in politics, but I'll have you as my chief adviser, always by my side... " She murmurs seductively into his right ear. "You with all your theories and brilliant mind could be useful..." She gives him a small nibble._

_He sighs. "Well, I could be VERY busy doing other things with Your Highness, so I may not be much use in the advice department..." He teases and kisses her forehead and pulls her closer to him, her head resting lightly on his chest. His hand absently plays with a lock of her chocolate-brown locks. _

_He sighs again as he catches another breath of her heady perfume. Surprisingly, his brain is appropriately silent, and he doesn't even automatically break down the chemical components of her scent. Of course, he knows the perfume perfectly, having crafted it out of the Rosa 'Dark Lady' - it is dark, dusky crimson rose, with rather loosely formed blossoms that open wide over the low shrubs and hang elegantly. They have a special character of their own and give off the classic old English rose scent. Angela was very moved by the gift, and even more when he had explained the meaning of such a present. Dark roses represent a bold love, unconscious beauty and the familiarity of unspoken words but perfect understanding. She had kissed him fiercely after that and they had to escape here for a short while to let of some steam. _

Fast forward to the both of them now numbly staring at the very same place they had laid, and it suddenly becomes clear to both of them how painful the split was. In many ways they both have not let it go. How could they, when they still had to face each other civilly in the Lab, to smile on through the haze of hurt and still work together everyday?

Blind with raw emotion, pain clearly on his face, Hodgins turns to Angela to apologize, to say anything, before either of them falls back into something neither of them can control. Only he finds that his hands have suddenly seized hers and in one move he has pulled her into his arms, his face buried in her hair.

Both of them hold each other like this for a while, and neither of them wants this moment to end.

Suddenly, Angela whispers, "Jack..." and falls into a dead faint.

* * *

And Part 2 will be up soon!

If you have a little time on your hands, I have another fanfic called "A Murder of Sorts (POV)" and is written from the point of view of a few people, including the murderer and the victims. Do check it out!

Thanks ad let me know if you like this!


	5. The fall of Cleopatra (part 2)

Sorry for the lack of posts guys, I've just started school, and I think all the ethanol we disinfect the lab with is making my brain retarded.

This three-part got shortened. sorry sorry. :(

So here is some dirty action as an apology. :D

Review, or just tell me if you like it! :) thank you for everybody who has!

* * *

"Angela, baby, wake up! Oh God, don't do this..." Hodgins starts to panic. He can feel his mind go a hundred miles an hour, and he shakes Angela maybe a little too hard. He is past caring at the moment.

Angela makes a small moan, and he starts thanking all the deities aloud. Who cares if none, or all of them, are real? He is just so grateful Angela is still alive, and he sweeps her onto the bed. He starts fanning her face with his hands, muttering for her to wake up. He is torn between staying and leaving her alone to get help, and curses himself for the millionth time for leaving his phone at his desk._ So this is how you screw up a walk_, his brain tells him snidely.

After what seems to Hodgins like far too long, Angela cracks open her eyes. She gets a shock when she sees Hodgins' pale, flustered face inches from her own, and suddenly she's jolted awake by the feel of his heavy breathing against her cheek. She gazes into Hodgins' concerned eyes, and she feels strangely protected by the fierce love in them. Her eyes travel to the two-day stubble on his chin, then to the lips parted with worry. She feels a raw compulsion to meet those lovely, soft lips with her own.

_Oh screw this!_ Her brain screams at her logic, and impulsively, she pulls Hodgins down onto her and connects the small space between them. _I could just lose myself in this man... Oh God this is so wrong, but why should it matter?_

She cradles Hodgins' head in her hands, and her brain does a small victory dance when Hodgins kisses her back urgently. She draws it out slowly, sucking gently on his bottom lip.

Hodgins, however, has no idea where this is going, or whatever is going on right now. His brain has stopped its sarcastic running commentary of his actions, and has vaporized through the heat he now feels at the tips of his ears. He feels that he has possibly gone mad, or is day-dreaming, and there is _no way_ Angela is _making out_ with him, on _a bed_ in storage,** _again_**. In fact he has decided that all self-restraint was damned when Angela had suddenly grabbed him and their lips had collided. _Maybe he was the one who fainted instead._

He doesn't dare ask what she plans on doing, doesn't dare ask, for fear that he is going to wake up one very sad and lonely man.

He kisses her back with more conviction than he feels, arms reaching round her frame, light from the lack of breath. His hands find themselves in her hair, fisting around the springy curls with that familiar smell of lavender and rose. That cause something in the air to shift, and the kiss becomes fierce, passionate, desperate even.

In a lust-filled blur, Angela has Hodgins pinned to the bed, and more than one pair of hands starts taking clothes off. Hodgins sits up in the bed with his shirt off and belt undone; Angela has already forgotten about her blouse. She hooks her fingers onto the belt loops of Hodgins pants , tugging them over his toned thighs as she nibbles her way down his front. Hodgins gasps and groans as she licks his belly button and his pants hit the floor.

"Still so delicious," She murmurs appreciatively, more to herself than anyone. There is a short pause as they both take each other's bodies, hungrily swallowing every detail into memory.

Hodgins stares at the gorgeous woman before him - full breasts cradled snugly in a simple black sheer bra and that full ass in low riding stretch jeans, the flare of her hips just visible underneath the waistband. Her neck and shoulders tapered into long arms that complimented her long legs. Slender fingers gripped the sheets beside him, and he loves how delicate they look. It strikes him how perfect she always looks, even flustered now, her eyes wide and her collar bones taut and tense.

Angela appraises him the same way, and notices that he has visited the gym more often after they split up. His arms ripple with strength under heated skin, and his pecs rise and fall with each deep breath. His white boxers were hanging dangerous low on his hips, ending just below the curves of his abdominals, his legs equally well-muscled.

Their eyes catch, and for a moment they are both lost in each other, falling and tumbling over the intensity of that look. Angela lowers herself onto Hodgins and whispers into his ear, her voice low and raspy.

"I've missed this. "

Hodgins has no chance to respond as she licks his neck, and he hooks his thumbs onto her jeans as he catches her lips again. He kisses her as he slides her jeans and panties right off, and grins wolfishly at Angela lying on the cream-colored sheets, panting with want. He sucks her nipples through the bra, and Angela arches her back int him as he covers them with his mouth and hums. He places his hand on her clitoris, and Angela grinds her hips onto his hand, urgent and needy.

She strips the bra off, and trails kisses across Hodgins jaw as she reaches inside those boxers. Hodgins groans in delight, all speech lost, as her fingers flutter over his huge erection. He catches one of her breasts in his mouth again, and it's Angela's turn to moan. She grasps his cock in her hands him as he slides his fingers into her slowly. He finds her gloriously wet, and hisses when Angela starts to pump him, bringing him close to orgasm.

"I won't last long if you keep doing that," he gasps, and flips Angela over. Angela laughs and hooks her legs around Hodgins' waist. Hodgins stops and positions himself at her entrance. He leans close, and whispers softly into her ear, "I've missed you too."

And he plunges them both into the abyss, over the edge and truly into the moment.

* * *

End!

(...and you'll see the "in the moment" reference when you watch their scene in bed in Season 4 Episode 17 "The Salt in the Wounds". I've always felt that Angela was, then, kind of emotionally lost, and Roxy confused her further. She and Hodgins were recovering, in their own ways, and it seemed right that their falling together would be a spur of the moment compulsion. What do you think?)


	6. The fall of Cleopatra (part 3)

Hi, a short one about longing. Nothing big here, just sweet and dreamy Hodgins. Missing someone at the moment, and I identify with Hodgins best. So here are the results. the aftermath of a brief afternoon moment. (So you do get a third chapter after all! The universe is well.)

Note: song playing while writing this is _If You Ever Come Back _by The Script.

* * *

Hodgins runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He abandons his microscope, his mind too bothered to pay any more attention. He had been staring at the egg case of _Opodiphthera eucalypti, _the Emperor Gum Moth native to Australia that he had finally successfully hatched in his lab, for more than half an hour. It seemed like an interesting study at the time to distract him while the mass spectrometer did its beautiful analysis, but he had found his thought scattering like ballooning baby spiders.

Well, in his case, the wind dispersing said thoughts seemed to be blowing west, in the direction of Angela's office. He sighs, and wonders for the hundredth time_ since when did he become such a sentimental idiot? _He huffs loudly as he leans back into his seat, his brows furrowed into a tight V. He crosses his arms and thinks back to last week.

Oh, that blissful afternoon in the bed of a powerful queen. Seemed prophetic that they had spent not one, but two afternoons in such a bed, and both times out of desperate need to feel each other close. He wonders if it's life's sign that Angela is fated to be his queen, his center of the universe, his Ra and Nile. He feels an empty ache starting from the depths in his chest, when he remember the conversation right after.

_Angela is sits up in the bed, and looks at Hodgins._

_"Jack, why do people always need to look to the future? Isn't this nice, living in the moment?" She asks._

_"Living in the moment will always be nice, Ange, because living in the moment only requires you to enjoy that moment. But eventually, you've got to come back to reality, and think about the future." He replies._

_"But what we have, right now between us, this moment, it's nice right? Wouldn't it be so much simpler to... be?" She presses her point._

_"Ange, what we have now, here, this is a moment. It's hell of a moment." He smiles and then props himself up on his elbows. "But like all moments, they past. people are made to move on, and thinking about the future is what two people moving on together do." He finishes slowly._

_Angela nods, and starts pulling her clothes on stiffly. Hodgins watches her desperately, torn between letting her go, and begging her to stay. He knows he doesn't have that right anymore so he merely sits up to watch her pull her boots on and leave._

_After he loses sight of her as she rounds the corner, he pushes the sheets off and starts gathering his clothes. He fingers find something metallic on his shirt and he sees it's Angela's right turquoise earring. He opens his mouth to call for her to come back, then shuts it when he decides he wants a keepsake of this moment. _

He now fishes the earring out of his pocket, and runs a thumb over the smooth jewels. Angela has probably missed this, but has put it off to bad memory or dropping it somewhere. He admires the light glinting off the polishes facets, and guiltily wonders if he should return it. _No_, his brain retorts, _Keep some if you can't have the real deal_.

He clenches his fist around it, feeling the metal bite into his palm, and strangely it soothes him. It reminds him that he hasn't dreamt that afternoon up, as he now has a bad tendency to imagine moments involving the both of them doing all sorts of things, everywhere. His mind starts to float even now.

_Angela lounging on the couch in her office... her bright, infectious smile... her laughter trailing in his ears..._

"... Dr Hodgins?" Cam says a little too loudly.

He come this close to having a heart attack when he notices Cam staring at him from the door of the office. Cam is looking at him funny, and he realises that he is blushing furiously and grinning. He schools his features into a more work-appropriate one, and launches smoothly in to the particulates he found embedded in the striations of the victim's wounds.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
